Cyborg
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: —Entiéndelo Ivanov, tú y yo somos uno solo. — ¡Mentira! Yo no soy como tú. —¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que yo simplemente represento todos esos deseos reprimidos que tu tienes?


_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo más rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** —Entiéndelo Ivanov, tú y yo somos uno solo. — ¡Mentira! Yo no soy como tú. —¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que yo represento todos esos deseos reprimidos que tu tienes?

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, estos son del mangaka Takao Aoki. Yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a esta historia. Este es un fic de una fan para otro fan. Enjoy it!

Quiero dedicar este fic a un par de personitas muy especiales para mí. Sus nombres son **Nyu Oz Leonhart**, y **Yuu** (alias _Goshujin__—__sama_). Chica espero que te guste, te lo dedico con todo mi corazón. Yuu, espero no decepcionarte (y que no me mates) este es solo el prólogo, por eso es tan corto, pero espero no les parezca tan confuso. ¡Los quiero, adoro!

**.**

**Cyborg**

**.**

**Prólogo**

— Yuriy —llamaba una chica pelinegra a cierto joven pelirrojo que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

El susodicho simplemente la miró de soslayo, esperando pacientemente por su pregunta aún no formulada. Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente. Esperando.

— Yuriy, ¿me amas? —se animó a preguntar por fin la joven mujer.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el patio trasero de un internado. Vestían unos pulcros uniformes blancos con detalles en dorado y negro. La chica portaba una falda tableada con bordes negros, unas calcetas largas blancas con bordes negros también y una camisa blanca que hacía juego con su saco, más unos zapatos negros. En la parte izquierda del saco, en el pecho, se podía apreciar el escudo del instituto, una media luna bordada con hilo dorado.

El chico por su parte vestía un pantalón blanco en vez de falda, y el cuello de su saco era adornado con una corbata negra.

— No —respondió secamente el ojiazul sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

— ¿No? —preguntó quedamente ella, asombrada por su fría respuesta.

—No, no te amo

—Que no me amas… —comenzó a argumentar —Pero entonces, si no me amas, ¿por qué hiciste _esas_ cosas _conmigo_? —preguntó alarmada.

—Simple diversión —le contestó él como si fuese una respuesta obvia. —Fue solo sexo después de todo.

Enojada, la muchacha se acercó al pelirrojo y le profirió una fuerte cachetada que dejó su mejilla derecha con una gran marca color rojo escarlata que hacía contraste con el blanco cremoso de su piel. La chica le dirigió una última mirada con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y seguidamente dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

El chico dirigió su mano a la zona afectada, más no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca de dolor al palpar su adolorida mejilla. Ésta comenzaba a inflamarse, sin duda tardaría un buen rato en bajarse la hinchazón.

"_¿Por qué le dijiste eso Yuriy? Hiciste que perdiera mi juguete" _

— ¡Cállate! Todo esto es tú culpa.

"_¿Mi culpa? No me vengas con eso Ivanov, tú también la deseabas, tanto o incluso más que yo. Después de todo fuiste tú el primero en fijarse en ella, y fue gracias a ti que comenzó a interesarme"_

— ¡Cállate! — gritó desesperado el joven sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando así de callar la voz interna. —No es así, ¡Fuiste tú! Tú fuiste quién jugó con ella, quien abusó de ella de esa manera, no yo. —gritaba el ojiazul con los ojos cerrados.

"_Jajajaja. Miéntete Ivanov, miéntete cuanto quieras, pero en el interior tú sabes que yo tengo la razón. Después de todo tú y yo somos uno. Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú"_

—Eso es mentira, yo no soy así. Yo no soy como tú —gritó enfurecido el joven.

"_Por mucho que te cueste admitirlo, las cosas son así. Yo vivo en ti. Soy esa parte tuya que te da miedo aceptar. Yo represento todos esos deseos reprimidos que posees."_

— ¡Mentira! —gritó el joven ruso comenzando a correr hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró en el baño y giró la llave de la regadera. Impotente, más sobre todo asustado, el chico se poso bajo el chorro de agua con todo y su ropa y zapatos. Se sentó flexionando sus rodillas contra su pecho y recargó su espalda en la pared, escondió su cara entre su pecho y piernas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Únicamente el sonido del agua al caer era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

No recordaba cuando es que había comenzado todo esto, pero solamente el sonido del agua lograba acallar la voz en su interior.

— No puedo más… Ya no puedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


End file.
